Skullship
The Skullship is the spaceship used by Lord Hater, ruler of the Yonder Galaxy, to travel through the universe to spread his evil. It is also his, Commander Peepers, and the Watchdogs's home. Description The Skullship is shaped like a skull, hence its name. In fact, it reminds much of Lord Hater's head. It is armed with planet-destroying missiles and lasers and when accelerates, makes the sounds of a motorcycle, like the rockers's. To enter o leave it, it open its mouth and released a tongue-like platform, in honor of the famous rockers's gesture. The Skullship also can move its lips to what Hater is saying. Curiously, it is often shown to look quite alot smaller from the outside. Background The Skullship made its first appearance in the first episode of Wander Over Yonder; "The Greatest", when Lord Hater conquered the planet Bingleborp. But Wander challenged him in a competition for the Greatest in Galaxy and, in a race, Hater flew so fast in his Skullship that crashed with one of his statues and ended up on Bibleborp's moon. This was the first time the Skullship was destroyed. In the episode "The Good Deed", Hater tried to destroy the sun of an unnamed planet with one of his missiles because in response to his anger because a fortune-teller had said him that the skies have shifted and as a result that he was immature, awkward, and emotionally unstable and wouldn't have a girlfriend. But Wander and Sylvia bounced on the missile, causing it to change its direction and fly into Skullship, causing it to explode and be destroyed for second time. In the episode "The Brainstrom", after Hater and Peepers brainstormed plans of how to take over the planet Flendar, they decided to attack but the invasion were stopped by Wander's banjo which caused the third destruction of the Skullship. In the first episode of Season 2; "The Greater Hater", Hater was putting his flag on a lifeless planet as a sign of conquering it, when Wander stole it, thinking they were playing "Capture the Flag". Hater began to chase him, but Peepers advised against it, saying Wander was just a distraction. Sylvia, who was sleeping, decided to save her friend. Just as Peepers complained that nothing ever changes, Lord Dominator's ship drilled into the planet's surface cutting the Skullship in two thus causing its fourth destruction. In the episode "The Big Day", Hater planned to destroy 12 planets in 3 weeks with the Disaster Blaster 5000, a destructor-planets laser invented by Commander Peepers, but whose merit had been attributed to Lord Hater. Fortunately, Wander and Sylvia used said weapon to cause the fifth destruction of the Skullship. In the double episode "The Battle Royale", Lord Hater and Lord Dominator was fighting each other in the Blasteroid Asteroid Formation to obtain the "Ring of Invincibility", which was actually a candy ring bought by Wander to make Hater and Dominator fell in love and suppressed their evil. During the fight, Dominator caused the sixth destruction of the Skullship with the thermal vision of his metal mask. In the episode "The New Toy", while Commander Peepers planned to destroy Lord Dominator freezing her with a Frostonium Blaster invented by him, Lord Hater planned to impress her with a car built by him, the H.A.T.E.R.V. (Hater's Amazing Totally Excellent Rampage Vehicle). After many failed Watchdogs's attacks on Dominator for Hater's attempts to impress her, Peepers had the idea to sneak the Frostonium to Dominator in the H.A.T.E.R.V., convincing Hater that it's a present for her. But Dominator seduced Hater so he let her drive the machine, letting her take down the Watchdogs. She crashed the H.A.T.E.R.V. into the Skullship, freezing it and causing its seventh destruction. Doom Arena Mode The Doom Arena Mode is the stadium-shaped Skullship used as a type of torcher room for Lord Hater's and his minion's enjoyment. There is one big red button that activates all its weaponary and methods of torcher. It has a huge lazer cannon that looks somewhat like a bottle. Also it has one giant monster in captivity that can be trained like a dog. In the episode "The Birthday Boy" Commander Peepers invited Wander and Sylvia for Lord Hater's birthday. Hater was looking forward to see Wander cower before him but this didn't happen since Wander was more concerned about Lord Hater being happy on his birthday. Mini Skullship The Mini Skullship is a mini ship located inside Skullship in stand by for whenever Lord Hater needs to use it. It looks like a miniature version of Skullship. Hater went inside and used it to escape Wander and Sylvia before they gave him a gift in "The Gift 2: The Giftening". For every planet he went to, Wander and Sylvia were already there to deliver his gift. He finally arrived on an ice planet where the Mini Skullship crashed and were destroyed. Skullcrusher Mode The Skullcrusher Mode appears incredibly more dangerous even that normal Skulship. It boasts fangs, huge tailpipes, and a much sleeker design and it is also much faster, and heavily armed. However, it sacrifices armor, and can be brought down with one shot. According to Dominator's "that was weird," it seems to be good in psychological warfare as well. Hater threw the ship into Skullcrusher mode in the double episode "The End of the Galaxy" when he located the Secret Planet still without destroying by Dominator and tried to conquer it before she destroyed it, but Dominator shot and brought it down. Locations Hater's Prison The Hater's Prison is the prison where Hater holds captive his enemies until to carry them to his Torture Room. From time to time he manages to capture Wander and Sylvia while they are sleeping and they wake up in cage. It also encloses the rulers of the planets conquered by him. Althought this prison is terrifying and hopeless, that is nothing compared to Wander's eternal optimism or Sylvia's brute strength, which always manages to destroy the bars of the cells to escape. Torture Room The Torture Room is the room where Hater wears his enemies to torture them and even execute them. It is probably the most sadistic-style room of the Skullship. There are all sorts of weapons, from medieval to futuristic, a lava pit burning with lava sharks, and alien bloodthirsty monsters. Hater has tried several times to destroy Wander and Sylvia in this room but he has failed in all its attempts. It is here also where he executes the rulers of the planets conquered by him. Prison Dimension The Prison Dimension is probably the most terrifying of the Skullship's prisons. It is a hell-dimension where Hater sends his worst enemies and with a varying appearance that changes constantly. It looked equal to a desert at day and purple at night where it is seen a nearby planet there and snows, rains acid and gives some grass to it's landscape. It is also the home of the Sand Snapper. Weapons Hater Missiles The Skullship is armed with Hater Missiles, missiles designed to Hater style, with a head like his skull, a body like his cloak and fins like his lightning bolt-shaped horns. These missiles are used by Hater to destroy all stars he wants or his enemies. In the episode "The Good Deed" he tried to destroy the sun of an unnamed planet with one of these missiles but Wander and Sylvia bounced on the missile, causing it to change its direction and fly into Skullship, causing it to explode. In the episode "The Axe" Hater tried to destroy Sourdough the Evil Sandwich with another Hater Missile but it didn't take long before he destroyed it. Defense Protocol Epsilon X0973 Tesseract The Defense Protocol Epsilon X0973 Tesseract is a giant robot used by Lord Hater against Emperor Awesome in their battle in the episode "The Picnic". It looks similar to Hater because it's color scheme is black and red with a bit of yellow and white on the skull-like head and also has yellow eyes with no pupils and a skull-like torso. However, unlike Lord Hater, it has 5 fingers on his hands. Althought this robot was destroyed by the Battle Dinosaur, it appeared in fine fettle in the episode "The Prisoner", so it is supposed it was rebuilt after the battle. Planetary Mind Combobulator The Planetary Mind Combobulator is an weapon in experimental phase that Peepers thought of using to take over Flendar so Lord Hater would've been able to control the planet with his own evil thoughts, but Hater thought the vibrational frequency of Wander's banjo would happen to match the Mind Combobulator, also that it would've blasted them to a island and that they had no idea who they were or how they got there and start over as fishermen but then Rosa would've showed and that would've ruined their friendship because they fought over her, and then she'll end up with Ron the Baker, and Hater was like "Why couldn't you just let me have her, Peepers?" and started crying. Disaster Blaster 5000 The Disaster Blaster 5000 was a destructor-planets laser invented by Commander Peepers, but whose merit had been attributed to Lord Hater. The plan consisted in take over the WOY Universe starting with destroy 12 planets in 3 weeks with this weapon. But Wander and Sylvia, who was distracting Hater in celebrate their destruction with the Watchdogs (except Peepers who knew they both were a distraction), used the Blaster to lodge the giant cake of the ceremony and destroyed it with the Skullship. Gallery The Skullship.gif|The Skullship Category:Evil Lairs Category:Villainous Vehicles Category:War-Machines Category:Sentient Weapons Category:Mechanical Modification Category:Technology Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Magic Category:Dark Forms Category:Prisons Category:Evil Arenas Category:Villainous Symbolism Category:Torture Category:Teleportation Category:Dimensional Travel Category:Oppression Category:Conflicts Category:Execution Category:Massacres Category:Genocide Category:Cataclysm Category:Doomsday Scenario Category:Elementals Category:Pollution Category:Crimes Category:Terrorism Category:Mind-Breaking Category:Brainwashing Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Bond Destruction